Sowing the seed
by RainfallSeven
Summary: A young Napoleon talks with Major, and the words the older pig gives him are to stay in his mind for a long time.


Major closed his eyes and relaxed. For once, there was silence on the farm. Mr Jones had gone for the day and so the sound of him shouting couldn't disturb him. The other pigs were nowhere in sight. From behind, he heard an animal approach him. They stopped walking then, but he could feel their presence. They were waiting for him to say something, but Major did not speak.

"Sir...?"

"Good morning Napoleon" Major turns to face the young pig. "I'm quite surprised to see you here. Aren't you fighting with Snowball?"

"He's decided to clear off for once."

Major lets out a small sigh. "The two of you are young, and such fighting is common at your age... But I fear that the two of you wear your mothers out so."

"It's Snowball's fault"

"Really...? If I remember correctly, you were the one who stole his food yesterday. So while I don't condone the fact that he retaliated, it was you who started it"

Napoleon doesn't say anything.

"Tell me... is there a reason why you dislike Snowball so?"

"He's loud, annoying and arrogant."

"Is that right?" Major pauses "Snowball certainly is loud at times, my; I don't know another animal who talks so much... But really, is he _arrogant_?"

"You don't know him like I do" Napoleon answers curtly.

Major pondered on what to say to the young boar. He wondered about Napoleon, always the one who sat alone, who spoke to no one except when he was antagonising Snowball. Was it possible that he'd become a mentor to this young pig? Surely Napoleon hadn't come just for small talk; Major doubted Napoleon would ever converse in that way.

"Tell me Napoleon, is there something you wish to ask me?"

Napoleon is silence for a moment, but finally answers the question. "Sir, why is it that the humans are in charge?"

"I'm afraid that's a question I cannot answers. Humans are weak and indolent, yet somehow they are the ones who have authority over us. It has always been this way as far as we are concerned."

"I'm smarter than him, Mr Jones I mean." Napoleon says firmly.

"I don't doubt it." Major says, trying to lighten the mood. "You know how to get your way with your mother, and if you can change the mind of that stubborn sow, then you could even run a farm."

"Run a farm?"

Major laughs nervously. "Your tone, suggests you are keen on the idea." Napoleon remains silent, but Major had a feeling he was thinking hard. "Napoleon, could I get back to Snowball?"

"If you want"

"Yes... well... if you don't mind me saying... Is it possible that it isn't him that's the problem, but in fact you?"

"I don't know what you mean"

Major guessed that Napoleon did in fact know what he meant. "Would you say that you go ever out of your way to irritate him?"

"Perhaps you could say that"

"Why would you do that?" Major questions further. "Could you be... jealous...?"

Napoleon smirks. "Jealous of _Snowball..._? You must be kidding me… that pig makes such a fool of himself, and it serves me the greatest amusement. He thinks he's so smart, but he doesn't know how to plan; if _he_ ever ran a farm, well… I shall say no more."

Major was taken back at the harsh words of the young boar. He probably _was_ jealous of Snowball, who was popular with not just the pigs but with the other animals as well.

"Maybe you should give him a chance?" Major suggests.

"I could try, Sir, but I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye"

Major sighs. "Yes, it does seem rather far-fetched that a friendship would develop between the two of you. Still, I hope I've given you something to think about"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Sir" With that, Napoleone trotted off, leaving Major alone again.

Maybe this time he would get peace and quiet. He noted, in all honesty, that Napoleon wasn't the only pig being selfish. Major was going to be free to live his life to its full length, while the other pigs, Napoleon included would be slaughtered for pork. Even so, here he was longing to be able to just sleep, when he'd had the chance throughout the week and the other animals had worked to the bone.

"Well, you never know, someday I may just receive some magnificent vision while resting" He mutters to himself. "And as for today, I hope my words had an impact on that young pig."

* * *

><p>Also alone, Napoleon was in fact pondering over the words of the older pig. "What would happen if I did run a farm?" He whispered to himself. "Of course, the first thing I'd do would be to kick Snowball out"<p>

* * *

><p>"I really would like to see him get along with Snowball" Major says to himself as an afterthought. "Some day, I'm sure the two of them will stop their childish arguing. Especially if he takes my advice"<p>

Major lies on the ground and closes his eyes. "I wonder whether he believed me about him being able to run a farm. Oh well; I don't expect he'll think anything of it. And if he does, he'll forget it by tomorrow."


End file.
